


Soft Fics 9

by BooksandKpop



Series: Soft Fics 9: Every SF9 Pairing (OT2) [1]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 17:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14140749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooksandKpop/pseuds/BooksandKpop
Summary: A project that aims to write one fluffy piece for every single SF9 Pairing!Please read for the general info!!OPEN CALL FOR PROMPTS!!





	Soft Fics 9

**SOFT FICS 9**

_General Info_

So basically the plan is to write a fluffy fic for every SF9 pairing. Yes, I am aware that is 72 pairings. It's called "2018 Project" but being entirely realistic if I'm doing it by myself it will not be completed by the end of this year. It won't stop me from trying though! This post is to help me look for two things!

  1. Prompts/scenarios for the rare pairs that have never been written before.
  2. Writers who would be willing to help me!



If you would like to suggest a prompt read the guidelines below, and if you're a writer please send me a message! You can contact me on my [Tumblr](https://softfics9.tumblr.com/) or through the comments here at any time and I'll get back to you within 3 days max!

 

_Request Guidelines_

  * ****Include as much detail as you can in your prompt! Do you want canon or AU? Any specific character traits/scenes/quotes you want? Is the relationship platonic or romantic? Established or new? Please give me details so I can write it as best I can!
  * It has to be a soft/fluffy fic because that's the whole idea. I don't mind writing a little angst but I won't do anything really heavy and I won't write smut or adult content.
  * Check the [masterlist](https://softfics9.tumblr.com/post/171728934709/soft-fics-9-masterlist) before you choose your pairing! It's easy to find fics for the common pairs but I want to contribute to the rare pair category. If the pairing you wanted is already taken please don't let your prompt go to waste! Choose another random one that you would like to read! 
  * You can request on tumblr by sending me an ask (my anons are on so you can send it anon if you're more comfortable, or just ask and I won't tag you in it) or you can leave a comment under this fic here!



 

So yeah that's pretty much it! Like I said if there are any writers who would like to contribute to this project please please let me know!! I would love to collaborate with others and populate the SF9 tag here on AO3!!


End file.
